Namur
| jname = ナミュール | rname = Namyūru | ename = N/A | first = Chapter 552; Episode 461 | affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = 8th Division Commander; Pirate | birth = July 6th One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 124, Namur's birthday is given | jva = Daisuke Matsubara }} SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, the names of the 16 division commanders revealed. is the commander of the 8th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Namur appears to be a shark fishman, as evidenced by his shark-like teeth. His teeth stick out of his mouth from his lower jaw similar to Jinbe, but unlike Jinbe he has three small teeth on each side instead of one large. He is somewhat short and rotund in shape, and his hair is arranged in spikes pointing upwards, similar to Gekko Moriah. He has the number "8" tattooed to the left of his neck to represent the division that he leads. He also wears a white t-shirt with sky blue sleeves with the just the star logo for the Criminal brand (colored orange) on his chest. Due to his legs not being visible in the manga, in the anime he was given standard grey pants held up by a belt. Also in the anime, he is also seen with a gray shark fin protruding from his back, and no shoes. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 8th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Namur has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. As a fishman, he is ten times stronger than an average human on land, and twice that in water, although since he is a division commander it can be assumed that he is even stronger than that. History Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Namur and the other Whitebeard Pirates fought to save him. He was one of the first Commanders to appear, and along some of them backed Luffy up when the latter was attacked by Admiral Kizaru. He joined his comrades in the assault of the plaza of Marineford. After Whitebeard was brutally murdered by the Blackbeard Pirates, he was seen wondering on what Blackbeard wanted to do with Whitebeard's body. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended Whitebeard's and Ace's funeral at an undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Namur vs. Marine Officers ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Anime and Manga Differences Namur's combat capabilities are more portrayed in the anime than in the manga. He is shown as an adept martial artist, though whether or not he knows Fishman Karate is unknown. He was also shown to have extremely strong jaws, much like Arlong, to the point where he could even destroy a battle axe with his teeth easily. In the manga, Namur appears to be larger than he is in the anime. Trivia *Namur appears to be only Whitebeard division commander to have his division number written anywhere on his body, his being below his left jaw bone. References Site Navigation ca:Namur it:Namyuul Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Fishmen Category:Marineford Characters